


Before

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Twinyards Appreciation Week [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Written for Twinyards Appreciation Week.  Day 4: The Past.  The fight that started it all.





	Before

Nicky walked out of the bathroom and right into Aaron.

“Are you sure you want to wear that?” Aaron rolled his eyes.

Nicky pulled down on the hem of the bright rainbow crop top and turned back to the mirror to check his eyeliner again. “Hey, you want me to dress a little more conservatively, then quit throwing things when you get mad. I’ve gotta pull in some more tips if I’m going to replace that TV anytime in the next month.”

“The TV was Andrew!” Aaron protested.

“Bullshit. If you want to blame things on your brother, maybe don’t leave behind your calculus textbook after you rage quit. We both know Andrew doesn’t study,” Nicky scoffed.

“I was framed?” Aaron offered weakly.

“I’m not going to make you pay for it. But if you must break things, try to make sure it’s your own shit. I’m missing all my shows,” Nicky said. “I’ve gotta go. Do you have a shift at Eden’s tonight?”

“No, just Andrew, we have a test tomorrow and I’m not ready,” Aaron turned to go into the living room.as Nicky reached out to ruffle his hair. “Stop, you know how much I hate that.”

Nicky pouted a little but Aaron was ignoring him and already settling into yet another textbook. He figured the lack of open hostility was a step in the right direction.

It was a long night. He loved bartending and as far as he was concerned, the rainbow crop top was working. All he had to do was bat his eyelashes a little and he was getting twenties in the tip jar.

It was nearing last call and Roland had stepped out for a smoke. It seemed that everyone in the club was really needing that last drink because the counter was getting swarmed.

“Hey, asshole,” a rough voice shouted on his right. He turned and got a faceful of lukewarm beer. “I’ve been waiting for ages while you serve everyone else. Stop whoring yourself out and do your job.”

Nicky had no idea what to do. He didn’t often have to deal with belligerent drunks. The bouncers were really good at spotting the people about to make trouble and de-escalating the situation.

He looked around for security but they were occupied with an altercation on the upper floor.

“Hey no, look me in the eye. Get me my drink now.” He grabbed a twenty out of Nicky’s jar and shoved it at him. “I guess this drink is on you now.”

Nicky clutched it in trembling fingers. “I...I think I’m going to have to c...cut you off,” he stammered. 

“I’m a customer, just like everyone else in this damn club. Now get me my drunk before I hop over there and make you,” the man scowled.

Nicky pulled back but then relaxed in relief as Gregor appeared over the man’s shoulder. “What seems to be the problem here?” He rumbled.

The man turned, opening his mouth to shout but then he looked up and up to the top of Gregor’s head, sitting at about six feet and nine inches off the ground and then he shut his mouth and allowed himself to be shown off the premises.

Roland was beside Nicky then, pulling him back from the bar. “Sorry folks, we’re not serving drinks any more.”

Nicky was shaking and Roland was in his face. “Hey, hey Nicky, you’re alright. He’s being kicked out. And they’re taking his picture. He’s banned for life,” Roland said softly, leading Nicky into one of the back rooms.

“Shit,” Nicky said. “I don’t know why this is getting to me. He didn’t even touch me.”

“He’s a scary dude. I’d be freaking out too. It’s ok,” Roland murmured. “Look, there isn’t too much to do tonight. Take Andrew home with you. He knows he isn’t supposed to work this late on a school night.”

“He has a test tomorrow,” Nicky said, clutching back at Roland’s hands.

“That little fucker,” Roland said. “Just stay here and I’ll tell Andrew to get ready to go home.”

“I need some air,” Nicky replied. “Tell Andrew I’m waiting for him outside.”

He took a deep breath once the door closed behind him. It was cold and he was definitely underdressed. He leaned back against the wall beside the door and closed his eyes. Gradually he started to feel steadier on his feet.

His eyes popped open again as a voice called to him across the alleyway, using a vile slur that Nicky had never had addressed to him before. He was about to tell the guy off when he stepped out of the shadows and Nicky recognized him as the asshole at the bar. And he was not alone. He and his three friends spread out, cutting off Nicky’s escape routes. He turned to go back into the bar but one of them was already moving in and cutting off that escape too.

“I don’t appreciate your attitude,” the man growled. “Because of you, I’m going to have to find a new place to go drinking and dancing.”

“If-if you’re going to use words like that, you probably don’t-don’t belong in Eden’s Twilight,” Nicky quavered, trying to sound brave.

“Yeah, they’re all a buncha worthless fairies like you. But I don’t appreciate being told where I can and cannot drink,” the man stepped closer and Nicky looked around for any escape as he caught a glimpse of brass on the guy’s knuckles.

The circle drew tighter and Nicky knew he was about to die. The first man stepped forward and took a swing at him and Nicky didn’t know what to do so he dropped and curled up into as tight a ball as he could manage.

“Coward,” one of the other men spat before drawing his foot back and kicking Nicky in the ribs. And then they were on him. Nicky tried to cry out but another one of them kicked him in the back so hard that he could hardly breathe. He tried to protect his head but one of them got a lucky kick in and his grip on consciousness loosened. They knew he was weakening and two of them grabbed his arms and pulled him up between them.

Through blurry vision, Nicky watched the first man step up and lean in. “You gonna apologize for your attitude?”

Nicky moaned, trying to think of words, anything that could possibly stop this, but the man was already winding up. Cold metal filled his vision and Nicky felt something crack. He screamed. He couldn’t find his feet. He tried to fall but the two beside him were strong and kept him upright.

“Hey assholes, why don’t you pick on someone your own size,” a voice came from behind him. Nicky sobbed in relief. They dropped him to the ground to face the new threat and Nicky’s last thread of consciousness fled.

* * *

Nicky woke up in the hospital and his mother was at his bedside, his left hand gripped in both of hers.

“You’re awake,” she wept the moment she noticed his eyes were open.

“You’re here,” he croaked through a throat dry as the desert.

“Of course I’m here. You were attacked. We weren’t sure if you were going to make it,” Maria kissed his fingers gently.

“Wha…?” Words were hard.

“Do you remember what happened?” Maria asked.

Nicky shook his head and then winced when that jostled his fragile head.

“You were attacked outside that filthy nightclub. If Andrew hadn’t intervened, you would probably be dead.” Maria said.

“Drew?” Nicky looked around. Aaron was glowering at him from the corner but Andrew was nowhere to be seen.

“Your father is trying to get him out on bail. He put those four men in the hospital.” Maria shook her head sadly. “But let’s put all this behind us. You’re coming home with us when you get out of the hospital. Surely now you can see that God is punishing you for your homosexuality. But you can still repent and come home.”

Nicky’s eyes filled with tears and he pulled his hand away from his mother, even though every movement hurt.

“Fine,” his mother stood, her face cold. “You must continue to live with the consequences of your sin. And I won’t watch you do it. I can’t just let you jump straight into hell and I won’t watch you do it.” And she left. Nicky watched her go, eyes filling with tears.

Aaron stood up from his chair in the corner and stomped over to Nicky’s bedside. “Say nothing about this or you’ll never wake up again.” Glaring the whole time, he sat down. But his hand was gentle when he picked Nicky’s up off the covers and held it. He didn’t let go until Nicky cried himself out and fell asleep again.

* * *

Nicky didn’t see Andrew until he was released from the hospital. They let him out on bail but because he was a risk for violence, they had him on house arrest until the trial. They refused to let him visit Nicky.

They took a cab back from the hospital. Aaron was silent and sullen the whole way but he was quick to make sure that Nicky was as comfortable as he could be. Nicky insisted on walking by himself from the cab to the door. 

Andrew was standing in the middle of the kitchen when they walked in. He studied Nicky’s face disinterestedly. Nicky knew what he would see, swollen jaw, bruised and slightly crooked nose, two black eyes, barely open, and a myriad of smaller cuts and bruises.

“I wanted to say thank you,” Nicky said.

Andrew’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

“I’d be dead now if you hadn’t stepped in. I’m going to do everything I can to keep you out of jail,” Nicky started to babble.

Andrew stepped forward and gave Nicky a brief and awkward hug. If Nicky’s eyes had been closed, he’s not sure he would have even felt it.

“I’d do it again,” Andrew said dispassionately. “As a guardian, you’re not half bad.”


End file.
